


Home to Me

by Octinary



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, Happy Ending, Homecoming, Inspired by Art, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Self-Reflection, Short & Sweet, Winter At Kaer Morhen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octinary/pseuds/Octinary
Summary: Jaskier is getting anxious waiting for Lambert to return home to Kaer Morhen for the winter, and he can't help but think about how much easier his life would be if he had fallen in love with literally anyone else.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84





	Home to Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by an absolutely gorgeous piece of art by [airy-awry](https://airy-awry.tumblr.com/) that you can see [here](https://airy-awry.tumblr.com/post/635028433432346624/im-leaving-the-speech-bubble-blank-let-me-know). Seriously. Go look at it. It is beautiful. She specifically said she left the speech bubble blank so people could fill it in however they liked and this is what I came up with.

It would have been so much easier if Jaskier had fallen in love with Geralt. While Jaskier was now spending most of his winters at Kaer Morhen, tucked away in the mountains with the remaining Wolves, he and Geralt still spent a great deal of their summers together, travelling the Continent while the witcher plied his trade and the bard sang for their supper. The tentative partnership had blossomed into a deep friendship over time and as taciturn as the White Wolf was, Jaskier knew he was glad for his company and the conversation.

Lambert would not let him walk his Path with him.

It would have been so much easier if Jaskier had fallen in love with Eskel. Eskel had been as quiet as Geralt at first, well aware of the effect that his size and his appearance could have on someone if he came on too strong, but once his tough outer shell had cracked, he was essentially an open book. He was always willing to talk, to regale Jaskier with stories of his conquests (both personal and professional), to offer compliments and constructive criticism, or to argue philosophy and interpretations of ancient myths. Eskel flushed and bumbled, but secretly beamed at the ballads Jaskier composed in his honour.

Lambert would not let him write about him.

Hell, it would even have been easier if Jaskier had fallen in love with Vesemir. The older witcher seemed possessed of infinite patience and was a steady, calming presence to his younger compatriots and semi-adopted bard. More importantly, Vesemir stayed near the keep, only occasionally venturing out on contracts and then only taking jobs he was certain he could handle. He was too old for false pride and pointless bravado - for anything too challenging, he would just summon his wayward sons.

Lambert insisted on going south for the summer hunting season and tempting the infamously xenophobic Nilfgaardians with his presence.

So of course Jaskier fell in love with Lambert. Lambert, who needed his space and would be forgotten by history if he had his way and threw himself stubbornly at trouble like a salmon swimming upstream in the spring. Lambert, who was as quick with a sharp scathing retort as he was to defend those he loved. Lambert, who wasn’t back home yet, despite the pass up to Kaer Morhen being almost completely snowed in. Lambert, who told Jaskier he would be home this year.

“He doesn’t come back every winter; you know he hates the cold and likes to keep to himself sometimes,” Geralt said.

“He would hate to see you fretting like this; you know he can take care of himself and doesn’t like being fussed over,” Eskel said.

“He probably took a contract that kept him from leaving until it was too late; you know how he runs into things and underestimates how long they will take,” Vesemir said.

Jaskier didn’t say, “But he promised.” It sounded too petulant, even to his own ears.

By the time Lambert did finally show up, even Jaskier had given up any hope of seeing him. The weather had turned well and fully to winter, the pass was impassable, and it was far too cold for anyone to waste time pacing the ramparts looking for someone who was clearly not coming. As a result, when he burst in over dinner one evening, he was almost attacked. He’d had to hurriedly shake enough snow off of himself to be identifiable.

“Lambert!” Jaskier wasted no time throwing himself into his lover's arms. “You came!”

“I told you I would. Dumbass.” Lambert grinned back softly, as if he hadn’t just accomplished the impossible in order to keep a promise.

Warmth bubbling up within him, Jaskier knew that it would have been a lot easier if he had fallen in love with someone else, but he still wouldn’t have changed his heart for the world. Lambert, sweet and sour, was more than worth the trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on tumblr ([Octinary](https://octinary.tumblr.com)), if you want to chat there.


End file.
